Harry's Predicament
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Harry and Adrian have a misunderstanding. Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition, Round 12.


**Title:** Harry's Predicament  
**Warnings: **EWE**, **mpreg**  
Pairings: **Adrian Pucey/Harry Potter  
**Rating: **T  
**Word Count: **1,184  
**Summary: **Harry and Adrian have a misunderstanding.  
**Notes:** For the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition, Round 12. Pride of Portree. This challenge was to have my OTP have a misunderstanding. I don't really have an OTP, so I chose a random pairing that I like, but have never written a story for.  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.

* * *

Harry stared up at the sky. He had never seen a lunar eclipse before and it was amazing to look at. Although the full moon sometimes meant danger because of werewolves, Harry could say that the sun, earth, and moon in a syzygy was a sight to behold. Harry hoped to be able to see it again in the future.

The best part of the night was Harry got to spend it with his lover of almost four years. Adrian was always so busy so they didn't have many nights together. Adrian's hand was busy on his stomach, his slender fingers caressed it, making Harry shiver delightfully.

Like whenever he was with Adrian, Harry felt at ease, like nothing could touch him as long as Adrian was nearby. Tonight was the night he was to tell Adrian the big news as well, and he couldn't wait.

"Adrian, can we talk?"

Adrian smiled warmly. "Of course we can talk. What's on your mind, love?"

Harry didn't want to just blurt it out. He thought he should ease Adrian into it. "Well, you see..." Harry stopped and Adrian's brows furrowed.

Harry knew he had always been very outspoken with Adrian, so his lover wasn't used to seeing Harry so nervous and tongue-tied. It was a novelty.

"Okay. I know we have never actually discussed it, but have you thought about having kids?"

Adrian snorted derisively. "Of course not. I'm gay and only wizards of exceptional power can get pregnant, and even then, it's rare. Besides, I'm still young, and I don't want to share my lover with a baby."

Harry felt tears build behind his eyes. That wasn't the answer he wanted or expected from Adrian. He thought Adrian wanted a family. If he knew that Adrian never wanted to a father, Harry wasn't sure if he would have ever agreed to that first date. Being an orphan, Harry always wanted to have a big family, and he wasn't sure he would have ever been able to compromise that want.

It was too late now, though. Harry was already pregnant, and Adrian didn't want kids. Would he be forced to raise his son or daughter alone?

"So, you never want to have kids."

Adrian shrugged. "It's just not something I've ever been really interested in. Why the sudden question about kids?"

Harry sat up, the peaceful atmosphere broken. He ignored Adrian's inquiry. "I'm going to head over to Luna's."

Adrian sat up, a confused frown marring his face. "Now?"

"Yeah, now."

"I thought we would be spending the whole night together."

Harry ignored that, and went to the fireplace. As soon as Harry flooed over to Luna's flat, she was waiting for him.

"How do you always know when I'm coming?"

Luna smiled dreamily. The look matched the glaze in her eyes. "You should tell Adrian the truth."

Harry didn't bother questioning how Luna knew, especially because he hadn't told anybody about being pregnant. The only person who knew was the healer that confirmed it. "He doesn't want to be a dad, and I won't force a baby on him."

Luna stood up and took Harry's hand into her own. "You have to tell Adrian the truth. Let him make that decision; don't make it for him."

"He told me he doesn't want to be a dad, and I don't want to hear him say he doesn't want my baby. It would hurt too much."

Luna's fingers gently rubbed Harry's knuckles. "He might react differently if he knew the baby wasn't only possible, but definite. Maybe he decided he didn't want to be a dad because he never thought it to be possible. After all, the odds were against you being able to get pregnant. Tell him. I don't think you'll regret it."

Harry knew Luna was right. He couldn't keep Adrian in the dark. Adrian had the right to know that he was going to be a father, even if he subsequently rejected his baby.

When Harry went back to the flat he shared with Adrian, the lights were out so Harry assumed Adrian was sleeping. He breathed a sigh of relief. They didn't have to have the talk tonight then. He was disappointed when he walked into their bedroom, and Adrian was sitting up in bed.

Harry stiffened as he waited for Adrian to make the first move. "I think we need to talk. Something upset you tonight, and I want to know what."

Harry nodded. He crawled into bed to lay his head on his lover's strong chest. The comforting sound of Adrian's heart beating helped calm his nerves.

"Okay, I know you don't want to be a dad now. And I accept that. If you want nothing to do with me after I tell you what I have to tell you, I'll accept that as well. No matter how much I love you, what I'm about to say is nonnegotiable."

Adrian nodded. His expression was serious.

"I'm pregnant. I know it's rare, but it happened. The healer confirmed it. I know how you feel about having kids after our conversation tonight, so I won't make you responsible for this baby."

Adrian's eyes went wide and Harry closed his eyes, waiting for the rejection he was sure was coming. His lips were taken into a heated kiss and Harry stayed still. He wasn't sure what was happening. He expected harsh words, not a kiss full of passion.

When Adrian pulled back, he smiled widely, and Harry's breath caught. He had always loved Adrian's smile. It always alleviated the shadows of Adrian's eyes and made him even more handsome.

"I'm not upset. I'm excited. How far along are you? When can we find out if it's a boy or girl?"

Harry opened his mouth, and then closed it. He opened it again. "You said—"

Adrian's lips against his stopped him. "I know what I said," he whispered as his lips brushed against Harry's. "And I'm sorry I made you think I wouldn't want this baby. What you must have thought when I said that..." Adrian paused. "The thing is I do want children, I just never thought it to be in the cards for me. My parents were assholes, and I dreamed of being a better parent than they were, but I never thought I'd get the chance."

Harry's hand touched Adrian's lips. "Trust me, you'll be a better parent than them because I know you'd never even consider raising a hand to any child. I know you would rather die than ever raise a hand to _your _child. What about the thing about not wanting to share me?"

"It was my way of making it okay that I was never going to be the father. It was me looking on the bright side. This is even better, though."

"So you want this baby? Really, and not just saying it because you want me to feel better?"

Adrian's smile was the only answer Harry needed. "So do you think it's going to be a boy or girl?" Adrian asked, eyes alight with anticipation.

* * *

**Note: **I now have an AO3 account and all of my stories, including my unpublished original stuff, is posted. You can find the link on my profile page.


End file.
